the_kings_avatarfandomcom-20200213-history
Seven Fields
Seven Fields is a former member of Full Moon Guild. He is currently a member of Happy Guild. He first meets Ye Xiu in the 10th Server when they form a party to complete the Green Forest dungeon. Seven Fields is a friend of Sleeping Moon. He is an experienced player in Glory. Appearance Personality Plot Volume 1: Banished Battle God Seven Fields is with Sleeping Moon when he meets Lord Grim. They conspire against Lord Grim, who is a new enemy of Sleeping Moon. Seven Fields recognizes Lord Grim's superior skill. He advises his Full Moon Guild teammates to wait until level 10 to kill Lord Grim at the Spider Cave dungeon. Seven Fields notices Lord Grim's damage is higher than usual. After improving their skills, Seven Fields and the four others went to clear Spider Cave dungeon. Seven Fields lets Lord Grim lead to give face to Sleeping Moon. Seven Fields knows Lord Grim has the highest DPS in the party. Seven Fields is amazed when the Unspecialized Lord Grim executes an amazing four-hit Battle Mage combo. Seven Fields speculates Lord Grim has at least 170 APM, which is required to knock up and hit the spider monster four times. Seven Fields watches Lord Grim slaughter the spider monsters with an unceasing combo. Seven Fields sees the beauty in Lord Grim's play. Seven Fields wants to recruit Lord Grim into the Full Moon Guild, so he treats Lord Grim with respect. When he sees Lord Grim execute a 180-degree horizontal sweep at level 10, Seven Fields knows that Lord Grim is no ordinary player. In the Spider Cave Boss #1, Seven Fields follows Lord Grim's orders without question. He is amazed by Lord Grim's use of the Ninja Skill: Shadow Clone Technique in saving the crowd control chain. When Seven Fields realizes that Lord Grim's Double Stab creates the Bleed effect on the boss, he knows that Lord Grim would never join an average guild like Full Moon Guild. In the fight against Boss #2, Seven Fields follows Lord Grim's plan of chain stunning the boss to death. He worships Lord Grim, who is their main tank and top damage dealer. With Lord Grim's strategy, Seven Fields and team kill the Boss #3 Spider Lord with ease and achieve the First Clear of Spider Cave dungeon. After taking a break, Seven Fields and his team joins Lord Grim to dungeon at Spider Cave. They encounter the hidden boss, Spider Emperor. Seven Fields hears Lord Grim's demand for Strong Spider Silk, which the hidden boss will drop. Seven Fields immediately accepts since arguing would hurt his relationship with Lord Grim, who let the others have the rest of boss drop items. Seven Fields is shocked that Lord Grim stopped to read a guide about the hidden boss. He is confused since Lord Grim's tactics do not match the guide's. Seven Fields and the team learn that they have to chain stun the hidden boss to death while Lord Grim destroys the boss's spider eggs. Seven Fields trusts Lord Grim, who creates the plan considering everyone's abilities. The four make a few mistakes, and Lord Grim saves them once. Seven Fields and the three others eventually learn to manage the chain stuns while Lord Grim kills off the Spider Emperor's eggs and hatched small spiders. Seven Fields's stun is on cooldown, so he cannot deal with Drifting Water's mistake. Lord Grim bails out the team with a Dragon Tooth to continue the chain stun. Seven Fields and the team kill the Spider Emperor to win the first kill of the hidden boss. Seven Fields invites Sleeping Moon to join Lord Grim's party to dungeon again in Spider Cave. Seven Fields, Sunset Clouds, and Drifting Water join Lord Grim to dungeon at Skeleton Graveyard. With a disadvantage of having four players in the party, Seven Fields makes many mistakes because Lord Grim, who is distracted by Chen Guo, is not carrying the team. In the Skeleton Graveyard dungeon, Seven Fields and the party stumble upon hidden boss Skeleton Warrior. Seven Fields, Sunset Clouds, Drifting Water, and Lord Grim meet and team up with Immersed Jade, a female Glory player with no prior experience. With Lord Grim's strength, Seven Fields and the party manage to clear dungeon multiple times and kill two hidden bosses. Seven Fields and his friends explain to Immersed Jade the highly valuable dropped materials while Lord Grim picks his needed uncommon materials. Without Lord Grim, Seven Fields and the others go to the beginner village to pick classes for their characters. When Blue Brook Guild and Lord Grim break the Frost Forest record, Seven Fields sees the extraordinary time of 20 minutes, 24 seconds, and 11 milliseconds. Seven Fields and his party push through only half of Frost Forest in 20 minutes, which frustrates Tyrannical Ambition's spy, Endless Night. Seven Fields reluctantly lets Endless Night become the leader of the party. Seven Fields congratulates Lord Grim on his Frost Forest record clear with Blue Brook Guild. Seven Fields is happy to join Lord Grim to run the Frost Forest dungeon. Seven Fields joins Lord Grim's party to kill Blood Gunner Yagg. He follows Lord Grim's orders to increase his hand speed by 20% to increase the damage output against Blood Gunner Yagg. Seven Fields watches Lord Grim kill Blood Gunner Yagg. Seven Fields and the others run away from members of the Three Great Guilds. He is warned by Lord Grim to watch out for members of the Three Great Guilds that want revenge against Lord Grim and his party for stealing a Wild Boss. Seven Fields joins Lord Grim with Sunset Clouds, Drifting Water, and Steamed Bun Invasion to dungeon at Frost Forest. After Lord Grim's failure to secure the Frost Forest clear time record, Seven Fields meets Lord Grim. Seven Fields initially believes that Steamed Bun is a mechanically poor new player. Seven Fields learns from Lord Grim that Steamed Bun actually has great hand speed with poor understanding of the game. He joins Lord Grim's teaching session in order to improve his hand speed. Seven Fields helps Lord Grim persuade Steamed Bun to stop leveling and to rest. Seven Fields levels in the Boneyard until sunrise because Lord Grim manages the leveling efficiently. They reach level 22. Seven Fields invites Lord Grim and Sleeping Moon to level at Boneyard. They do not talk as they kill monsters. Seven Fields joins Lord Grim and Sleeping Moon to dungeon at Frost Forest while they wait for Steamed Bun Invasion and Soft Mist. Seven Fields is annoyed by Steamed Bun's question about everyone's astrological sign. Seven Fields is shocked by Soft Mist, who possesses great learning ability to be able to grasp the mechanics of dungeoning. Seven Fields is heartbroken by Steamed Bun's quickness to learn how to dungeon as well. Seven Fields feels sad that his skills cannot help Lord Grim's future record breaking dungeon clears. Seven Fields continued to kill monsters while noticing Soft Mist and Steamed Bun Invasion have superior skill levels. With Lord Grim's lengthy explanations and advice, they clear Frost Forest in 35 minutes. Seven Fields is shocked when he hears Soft Mist will attempt to solo clear Frost Forest. To ease Seven Fields' fears, Lord Grim claims that Soft Mist will only practice and fail. Seven Fields and Sleeping Moon leave to dungeon on their own. Seven Fields invites Lord Grim to dungeon at Boneyard. Seven Fields and Sleeping Moon join Lord Grim, Cleansing Mist, and Soft Mist in an attempt for the record clear time of Boneyard. Tyrannical Ambition holds the Boneyard record clear time of 25 minutes, 14 seconds, and 32 milliseconds. Seven Fields and the party run into the Hidden Boss, Vampire Knight Logue, which ruins the team's attempt at the record clear time of Boneyard. Seven Fields cannot help Soft Mist kill monsters because Seven Fields cannot match her aggressive tempo. With Sleeping Moon, Seven Fields helps Lord Grim kill monsters. Lord Grim drops his tempo to allow Seven Fields and Sleeping Moon to synchronize their attacking tempo. Seven Fields sees Soft Mist fall for Vampire Knight Logue's trap, where the Hidden Boss transforms into bats and attacks Soft Mist. Seven Fields knows that the Hidden Boss will life steal from its damage on Soft Mist. When Seven Fields and Sleeping Moon charges to attack the Hidden Boss, Seven Fields jumps back to dodge Vampire Knight Logue's counterattack. Seven Fields becomes a spectator. Seven Fields thinks Lord Grim makes a mistake when Lord Grim uses Falling Flower Palm to knock the Hidden Boss away. Seven Fields sees Cleansing Mist's three Anti-Tank Rockets explode on the Hidden Boss. Seven Fields realizes that Lord Grim knocks away Vampire Knight Logue to prevent the Hidden Boss's bats from marking a player to life steal from. Seven Fields is amazed by Lord Grim's legendary solution. Seven Fields watches Lord Grim, Cleansing Mist, and Soft Mist kill Vampire Knight Logue, which rewards two Purple Equipment, a shield and a cloak, to the party. Due to Soft Mist's insistence, Seven Fields and everybody rolls for the Purple Cloak, and Lord Grim wins. Seven Fields makes a few small and large mistakes in the first run. The next two Boneyard runs fail due to mistakes from Seven Fields and Sleeping Moon. On the fourth and final Boneyard attempt, Seven Fields and the party break Tyrannical Ambition's record clear time with a time of 23 minutes, 54 seconds, and 71 milliseconds.Volume 1 Volume 2: Beginnings of the Myriad Manifestation Umbrella Seven Fields watches as Plantago Seed attack Soft Mist, Steamed Bun Invasion, and Lord Grim. Seven Fields is shocked when Steamed Bun Invasion calls the Witch's Disperse Powder skill as a "laxative."Chapter 125 Seven Fields watches Lord Grim suppress Plantago Seed. Seven Fields is surprised that the 10th Server Herb Garden Guild Leader, Plantago Seed, attacked them earlier. Seven Fields learns from Lord Grim that it's possible that Wang Jiexi controlled the Plantago Seed character. When everyone asks why Seven Fields has a traditional Herb Garden name, he explains that he made a mistake creating the account name, which should have been "Nine Fields."Chapter 126 At Boneyard, Seven Fields is leveling with Lord Grim, Soft Mist, Steamed Bun Invasion, and Sleeping Moon. The party is attacked by Ashen Moon. Seven Fields watches at first and is embarrassed. He and Sleeping Moon join the fight to suppress Ashen Moon. Seven Fields and his three teammates cannot kill Ashen Moon, who escapes. Seven Fields and the party chase after Ashen Moon and Weeping Crow. They find the attackers and two others, White Night Black Day and Fallen Angel. With Lord Grim's superior command and tactics, Seven Fields and the team surround and suppress the four opponents to death. Seven Fields brings over Full Moon Guild's leader, Maple Tree, to meet Lord Grim. Seven Fields is embarrassed that Maple Tree tries to lure Lord Grim to join Full Moon Guild even though everyone knows that Lord Grim will permanently join no guild. Seven Fields is shocked that Lord Grim offers a lowered fee, four Scarlet Moon parts, to Maple Tree to set a decent record clear time for Desolate Lands because Full Moon Guild is not a rich and powerful guild. Seven Fields joins Lord Grim's party to dungeon at Line Canyon. After exiting the dungeon, Seven Fields and the party run away from the attackers. He learns about strategically using Walk, Jog, and Swift Run to conserve stamina in order to run away from the enemy. Seven Fields learns from Lord Grim that their attackers are not skilled except for the leader, Chen Yehui. Seven Fields follows Lord Grim, Soft Mist, and Steamed Bun Invasion to attack their 24 opponents. With Sleeping Moon, Seven Fields charges into battle. They have trouble against the multiple opponents. When the enemy runs away, Seven Fields joins Lord Grim's party to dungeon at Line Canyon. After seeing Full Moon Guild's Desolate Lands record clear, Seven Fields does not join the guild's celebrations. Instead, he joins Lord Grim, Soft Mist, Steamed Bun Invasion, and Sleeping Moon to dungeon at Line Canyon.Volume 2 Volume 4: All-Star Weekend Seven Fields leaves Full Moon Guild and joins Lord Grim’s Guild Happy. After the fifth day of Guild Happy’s existence, Seven Fields officially enters the guild. Seven Fields becomes friends with Peerless Looks (Xu Boyuan), who primarily manages Guild Happy. Seven Fields gets a schedule and a position in managing Guild Happy.Volume 4 Skills and Abilities According to Ye Xiu, Seven Fields has the skill and experience of a veteran.Chapter 11 In terms of skill level, Seven Fields admits that he is a middle-ranked normal player.Chapter 97 Trivia *He originally wanted to be called Nine Fields, but his hands slipped, and he accidentally changed his name to Seven Fields.Chapter 126 *Along with Sleeping Moon, they both live in City B. References Category:10th Server Category:Striker Category:Guild Category:Happy